


Secret Rendezvous

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Escort Draco, M/M, Sassy Harry Potter, Scandal, Top Draco Malfoy, start of something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Runner up - Best SmutQuills & Parchment One Shot CompetitionHarry is curious and wants to try sex with a man. He's unprepared for who is on the other side of the door.I have chapter two planned but I ran out of time.Thank you Sandra for my pretties, much appreciated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s1291.photobucket.com/user/Debbie_Donohue/media/02.%20Secret%20Rendezvous_zpsalwl5iiv.jpeg.html)   
> 

Harry had a secret. Well, it wasn’t that big a secret as far as secrets went, but public opinion being what it was - and his reputation of being the Wizarding World’s hero - Harry would rather it was kept just that: a secret. You would have thought that close to ten years after he’d defeated Voldemort that The Daily Prophet would have given up reporting on him. Unfortunately, they hadn’t.

Harry stood on the other side of the road and stared up at the beautiful building in front of him, an imposing six stories of dark red brick that picked up the warmth of the setting sun. Flags fluttered in the wind and the lights from inside spilt across the footpath.

The Porter opened the door with a smile and a “Good evening, Sir,” as Harry approached and stepped into the foyer. He tried not to gawk at the huge chandelier hanging over the black and white tiles. The hotel was stunning; Harry had never seen anything like it in his life. These Muggles know how to live in style, he thought, as an older gentleman approached.

“How may I help you tonight, Sir?” he asked, subtly steering Harry towards the reception desk.

“I have a room reserved under the name of Potter,” Harry said to ‘Richard’ - as his nametag proclaimed - who swung the huge visitors’ book around and ran his finger down a long list of reservations.

“Yes sir, the Terrace Suite.” He took a gold key from under the counter with an elegant ‘TS01’ engraved on a small oval disk. “Edward, would you please show Mr Potter up to the Terrace Suite?”

A gentleman pulled open the black grills of an old-fashioned lift and ushered him inside. Harry sat down on the small, plush purple seat and watched the numbers as the lift ascended.

“The Terrace Suite, sir,” he said, indicating a door with a ‘TS01’ that matched his key. “Enjoy your night.” The doors shut and the lift descended, leaving Harry alone in a deserted hallway.

Wiping his hands on his trousers, Harry inserted the key in the lock and noiselessly pushed open the door. A beautiful pale blue living room with comfortable-looking lounges greeted him, but Harry still had no idea who his date for the night was. Walking further into the suite, he stopped in the middle of the room and stared in shock. 

He’d know that platinum blond head anywhere.

“Malfoy!” Harry gasped, shocked. He had to be wrong, after all; blond hair was common enough. He turned to face Harry, and cool grey eyes slowly travelled from the shock of messy dark hair to the polished black shoes and back again.

“Potter,” Draco drawled, covering up his shock. What the hell was he doing here?

He’d grown since Draco had last seen him, now standing only an inch or so under his own six-foot, wide shoulders and narrow hips and thank Merlin his fashion sense had improved. If Draco knew the cut of a suit - and he did - Potter was sporting a Hugo Boss suit with a subtle green tie that matched his eyes. Draco could admit, if only to himself, Potter had always been damn good looking.

“What are you doing in my room, Malfoy?” Harry snapped, annoyed, and trying not to let his eyes wander. He’s a good-looking git, Harry thought, taking in the dove grey suit, black shirt and grey tie, not a single blond hair out of place.

“Seriously, Potter, what do you think I’m doing here?” Draco couldn’t quite keep the snap of irritation out of his voice. “You did order an escort for the night, didn’t you?”

“You’re not gay!” Harry could not contain his shock, seriously wanting to hex him right now.

“Not exactly,” Draco admitted as he finished pouring two glasses of Firewhisky and passing one to Harry. “I’m bi.”

“Bi?” Harry just stared at him confused. His brain just would not function; it was too much of a shock seeing Draco after all this time - and like this.

“Seriously, Potter,” Draco snapped in annoyance, grey eyes glaring at him. “I like both men and women. Do keep up!” He sipped his Firewhisky, grinning at the look of confusion Harry wore.

“Since when?” Harry couldn’t help blurting out, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Since our fourth year. Now did you come here to talk, or to engage in other, far more interesting, pursuits?” Draco asked, stepping into Harry’s personal space and clinking their glasses together. For the life of him, Harry couldn’t think of a damn thing to say as Draco’s tongue flicked out to swipe the Firewhisky off his lips.

“So have you ever been with a man before, Harry?” That deep husky voice was doing things to Harry’s insides, making them squirm. He wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment or something more. Unable to find the words, he simply shook his head.

“So why?” Draco’s warm breath ghosted over his ear, and Harry shuddered.

“Curious,” Harry stuttered, unable to concentrate with Draco so close. His aftershave invaded Harry’s senses. Vanilla, almond, cinnamon and cloves; it reminded him of Mrs Weasley’s kitchen, and Harry chuckled.

“Not the reaction I usually get, Potter!” Draco grumbled. “What’s so funny?”

“Your aftershave reminds me of Mrs Weasley’s kitchen. Sugar and spice and all things nice are not what Malfoy is made of,” Harry said, grinning at Draco’s huff of annoyance as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Harry.

“You’re paying a thousand galleons for tonight, and you’re telling me my aftershave reminds you of Mrs-bloody-Weasley’s kitchen!”

Harry couldn’t contain his laughter at Draco’s scowl, but promptly stopped laughing when Draco stalked up to him; there was no other word for it.

Harry felt as if Luna’s Nargles had taken up residence in his stomach as his arse encountered the back of a lounge and abrupted stopped. The predatory look was sexy as hell, even if it did make Harry feel a little uncomfortable - or was that nerves that were making his insides twitch?

Draco struggled to keep the grin off his face at Harry’s obvious nervousness as he crowded him against the sofa back. Draco finished his Firewhisky, put his and Harry’s glasses on a small table, and stepped closer, right between Harry’s legs, smirking as his Adam’s apple bobbed from a nervous swallow.

“So, Potter,” Draco murmured in Harry’s ear, causing goosebumps to break out all over his body, “how much fooling around have you done?”

Draco flicked open the buttons on Harry’s jacket and spread it open, pushing it from Harry’s shoulders, so it dropped onto the sofa.

“Not much.” Harry was proud that his voice came out steady, as he certainly didn’t feel it. “Just some stuff with Ginny.” At Draco’s querying look, he continued. “You know - toys and ummm, stuff.” He felt his face heat from the sound of Draco’s chuckle.

“I’m so much better than…stuff.”

Draco’s husky voice sent ripples of arousal through Harry, and he tried to hold back his groan at the thought, jerking slightly at the feel of Draco’s lips nibbling at his neck. Without thinking, Harry tipped his head to give him more room. Merlin that feels good, he thought, shivering at the light nips. Strong fingers gripped his chin, and he faced with stormy grey eyes, laugh lines crinkling at the corners. Harry couldn’t look away as Draco leant closer and lightly brushed their lips together. He flicked his tongue over Harry’s lips, licking away the Firewhisky before repeating the process two or three times. Tugging down Harry’s bottom lip Draco lightly dipped his tongue inside. Without thinking, Harry granted him access and gasped as a warm, wet, inquisitive tongue invaded his mouth, making him groan. Harry instinctively gripped Draco’s hips and pulled him closer, losing himself in the kiss.

“You taste like chocolate and whisky,” Harry said, his voice rough and husky. They had finally broken apart, desperately needing air, lungs screaming and cocks throbbing. Draco’s pupils were blown wide with arousal, and Harry was sure he looked the same. He licked his lips, his eyes flicking down to Draco’s mouth and back up again. Harry dragged him closer and nuzzled Draco’s neck, grinning at the faint gasp he brought forth.

“There’s a nice big bed in the other room; we really should break it in.” Draco tugged Harry off him and dragged him through the suite, into a huge bedroom with the biggest bed Harry had ever seen. Vaguely he took in the gorgeous panelled mirror above the bed and a huge arched window down the other end, but his focus was on the sexy man in front of him. Draco crowded Harry again, pressing one finger to his chest and pushing him back. Harry wanted to kiss that smirk off his bloody face as he took two steps backwards, scowling as he felt the bed right behind him.

Draco leant forward and kissed him again, their tongues duelling as he slipped one button after another out of their holes and pushed the shirt off Harry’s shoulders, grinning as Harry found himself tangled in his shirt. Frowning, he tried to free his wrists, but Draco only offered him a mischievous grin before giving him one hard shove in the chest. Harry tumbled backwards with an undignified squeak, which he would deny with his last breath; although, with that evil smirk of Malfoy’s, Harry doubted it would remain a secret for long.

“What the hell, Malfoy!” Harry snapped as he bounced on the mattress, trying to get his hands free. Wiggling around, all he managed to do was make himself more uncomfortable, twisting the shirt around in a knot. “Bloody hell,” Harry muttered, trying to sit up, much to Draco’s amusement. “Are you going to help or not?”

Grinning, Draco reached down, pulled Harry’s shoes and socks off, and tossed them across the room.

“Great, thanks, that’s a lot of help,” Harry muttered sarcastically, to Draco’s further amusement. He was just too easy to rile.

“I rather like you tied up and helpless, Potter. Totally at my mercy.”

At that evil grin, Harry stopped struggling. He’d not seen that look on Draco’s face for years, and it still made his insides twitch nervously. This time, however, he knew without a doubt that Draco was up to no good as he flicked open the clasp on Harry’s pants and slowly slid down the zipper, never breaking eye contact as he dragged him off and tossed them somewhere behind him.

“Gryffindor red briefs, Potter, seriously?”

Draco’s bark of laughter broke Harry out of his trance, and he grinned in return.

“At least they aren’t the ones with gold snitches on them,” he replied, to Draco’s look of horror.

Draco was far too easy to tease. “You are kidding!”

Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away as Draco unbuttoned his pristine white shirt and tossed it carelessly across the room, dropping his trousers, unashamed about his near nakedness. Not that he’s got anything to be ashamed of, Harry couldn’t help thinking; he’s bloody gorgeous.

Draco had filled out since their last year at school. His shoulders were wider and his chest lined with defined muscle. The scar Harry had given him in school had faded until it was hardly noticeable - unless you knew where to look. Plain black briefs hugged his narrow hips, and long legs were braced apart on the floor.

Watching Harry study him was more of a turn on that Draco would have imagined as he crawled onto the bed and over Harry, skin on skin, and kissed him. Fingers twisted in his hair to keep him still, tongue lazily exploring Harry’s mouth, and his whimper went straight to Draco’s cock, making it twitch in anticipation with an answering twitch in Harry’s briefs.

“You’re a bloody tease, Malfoy!” Harry tried to thrust up, to get more of that delicious friction, but Draco wasn’t having any of it. He rolled off Harry - to his frustration - which turned to a startled gasp as Draco gripped him through his briefs and squeezed. Oh, Merlin, that felt so good, Harry’s brain managed to comprehend, which was an achievement in itself. The only other hand he’d ever had on his prick - besides his own since he learned to masturbate - had been Ginny’s, and hers had not felt like this. Draco’s grip was perfect, firm enough that Harry just wanted to thrust.

“I’ve not started to tease you yet, Harry,” Draco whispered in his ear and tugged his briefs off, leaving Harry naked but still tangled in the sleeves of his shirt. In all reality, those words should have worried him, Draco chuckled to Harry’s muttered, “Hurry up and get on with it then.”

Slithering back off the bed making sure to rub up against Harry as much as possible, Draco somewhat roughly rolled him over and divested him of the shirt, sending it sailing somewhere in the room; Harry didn’t care where.

That predatory look in those steely grey eyes sent a sizzle of lust through Harry as Draco lazily let his gaze wander over Harry’s body, focusing on his rapidly hardening prick. Glancing up from under those impossibly long eyelashes, Draco gracefully crawled between Harry’s legs and grinned as he slowly leant forward and lightly licked the head, long swirling licks that had Harry biting back embarrassing noises. Focusing on his task, Draco wrapped his lips around him and sucked, lightly flicking his tongue over the slit and making Harry groan at the warm, wet heat that was slowly engulfing his cock.

He’d never felt anything like it in his life. Ginny hadn’t much liked giving head jobs, so Harry had never pushed the matter, but nothing had ever felt this good, and his hand just didn’t compare.

“Merlin,” Harry moaned, unable to keep quiet, as Draco swirled his tongue around his substantial length as if he were slurping on an ice cream from Florean Fortescue's. Harry’s hips canted off the bed as Draco found that sensitive dip just under the head and flicked his tongue over it. “Oh fuck!” Harry muttered clearly to Draco’s amusement as the bastard chuckled, sending amazing vibrations through Harry’s cock.

Never breaking eye contact, Draco relaxed his throat muscles and swallowed Harry to the base. Pulling back slightly so he could breathe, Draco licked his way back again, smirking at the noises Harry was making. He knew he was damn good at this, but watching Harry come apart under his mouth and hands was probably more of a turn on that it should have been.

Bobbing his head and making the most obscene noises Harry had ever heard, Draco reached up and rolled Harry’s balls between his fingers, making Harry groan even louder. He simply couldn’t help it. That warm wet mouth and wicked tongue were shattering his control; add those teasing fingers and Merlin, he was so close to coming.

“Draco, fuck…so good…close.” Harry twined his fingers into Draco’s hair, gripping it tight. “I’m so…close - ” which, of course, didn’t slow Draco down the in slightest; with a bellow, Harry came, harder than he ever had in his life. Laying there, panting, he grinned as Draco swallowed and licked his lips, grinning in return before crawling up the bed. He dropped down beside Harry, who suddenly found himself unable to look at him, and stared at Draco’s chest instead.

“What’s wrong, Harry?” Draco asked nudging his chin up and forced Harry to look at him. Confused green eyes staring back. “Do you want to stop?”

“Merlin, no,” he blurted, shocked Draco would think such a thing. “I’ve never felt anything like that in my life, it was amazing.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Draco asked, lightly kissing him and rubbing his thumb over Harry’s cheek. “I’m not going to do anything you don’t want - that’s not what tonight is about.”

“I never expected sex to be that good,” he admitted, feeling shy again.

“Please tell me you’re not a virgin,” Draco asked, horrified at the very thought.

“Of course not,” Harry scoffed “Well not in the normal ways.” Draco was thoroughly charmed by the blush that stained Harry’s cheeks. “I’ve only ever fooled around with Ginny, and it was horribly awkward.” At Draco’s raised eyebrow he continued, “It was like fooling around with my sister.” Both men shuddered at that thought.

Draco leant in and lazily started kissing Harry again, swiping his tongue over his lips but never dipping inside. Harry whimpered at the teasing, convinced Draco was going to drive him mad.

“Sex is supposed to blow your mind, Harry, and make you beg for more,” Draco said against his lips, peppering them with light kisses. “Destroy your concentration during the day and wreck your ability to form complete sentences at night, and I’m going to prove it to you.”

“Oh, yes, please.” Harry moaned at the images Draco was so effortlessly bringing to life. Harry had never particularly obsessed over sex in his life, even as a horny seventeen-year-old. He’d had far bigger things to worry about at the time.

“Just lay back, relax, and let me make you feel wonderful,” Draco whispered in his ear, flicking his tongue around it and making Harry shiver as his body erupted in goosebumps. Harry had no trouble believing Draco’s claim of being the reason he couldn’t string a sentence together; he was finding it rather difficult as it was, and he suspected Draco had hardly started.

Draco wrapped his fingers into Harry’s dark hair and roughly tugged, giving those wicked lips easier access to his neck. Bites and nips and sucking kisses were enough to cause Harry’s eyes to flutter shut and a breathy moan escape. He could feel Draco’s smile against his skin.

“You’re a goddamn tease, Malfoy,” he stuttered as Draco swirled his tongue over his nipple, lightly biting the hard nub and swirling his tongue over the small hurt.

“Oh, I promise you, Potter, I’m not teasing,” he replied, going back to teasing Harry’s nipples until they were hard little nubs. Trailing kisses down his chest, Harry squirmed as Draco trailed his tongue around Harry’s belly button, making him giggle. Oh, he’s ticklish, Draco thought, tucking that fact away for later use. Continuing lower Draco nipped on Harry’s hipbone to his startled gasp. That wicked, teasing tongue trailed random patterns all over Harry’s body, making him twitch and squirm in a combination of ticklishness and horniness.

“Fuck, Draco, please,” he begged, thrusting up into that delicious warmth that engulfed his cock again. Harry could not tear his gaze away as Draco swallowed him whole and smirked at Harry’s groan. Insistent fingers gently started to tease and tickle around Harry’s entrance, making him gasp. He had never suspected that it would feel so amazing. His toes curled in pleasure as Draco continued to drive him crazy with lust.

Draco would never have thought that listening to Harry Potter beg and whimper would be so damn arousing, or that he’d be so damn bossy. Oh, I’ll gladly give you more, he couldn’t help thinking as he muttered lubricious to Harry’s startled gasp.

"You could have bloody warmed it!" he grumbled loudly, to Draco's chuckle.

“Sorry.” The amusement dancing in those steely grey eyes clearly said he wasn’t - at all.

“Well, get on with it,” Harry ordered, earning himself an eye roll and a chuckle, but Draco obeyed, to Harry’s delight.

Still lightly sucking on Harry’s cock, Draco focused his attention lower and lightly teased Harry’s arse, adding slightly firmer pressure until his finger slipped inside to warm, clinging heat. Dual groans echoed around the room.

Harry clenched his arse around Draco’s finger, and was rewarded with a low growl. While the intrusion didn’t hurt, it did feel a little strange. Slowly Draco drew his finger out and back in, to Harry’s gasp.

“You like that?” he queried, the laughter clear in his voice.

“What do you think?” Harry snapped to Draco’s bark of laughter.

“I’ve two fingers up your arse; I think you should be nicer to me.”

“Why?” Harry demanded. He had no idea why he was getting snippy now.

“Or I won’t do this,” Draco smirked at Harry’s howl of pleasure as he stroked his fingers over his prostate.

“Oh Merlin,” he gasped, as Draco continued to thrust and tease him lightly. One hand tormenting his arse, the other lightly stroking his cock - it was sensation overload.

“Fuck Draco, please,” Harry begged, “I need you, now.” Crawling up the bed, Draco kissed him again, twirling their tongues together.

“Your wish is my command.” He pushed Harry’s legs up and out, opening him up to his penetrating gaze. “I’ll be as gentle as I can, but it could be a bit uncomfortable at first.” 

With a nervous swallow, Harry nodded. Carefully, Draco lined himself up and slowly started to push, rubbing his hands up and down Harry’s thighs as he gently thrust into that tight, warm channel.

“Good?” Draco leant over and kissed Harry, watching the expressions flit across his face.

“Will be when you start to move,” Harry grinned.

“You’re a very demanding bottom, do you know that?” Draco questioned to Harry’s grin, but did as ordered and started to thrust - long, slow, teasing thrusts, until Harry got used to his size - and then started to speed up.

Harry had given up trying to hold back the noises he was making. It was pointless. Merlin, this was the best sex he’d ever had. His body was alive with pleasure, it zipped along his nerves, making them dance with delight.

“Merlin, Draco, fuck,” he moaned, gasping as he changed the angle and deep-seated pleasure exploded, to Draco’s chuckle. Coherent speech was impossible; his brain had short-circuited with the pleasure.

The only sounds in the room were their gasps, moans, and the slap of skin against skin as Draco thrust harder and faster, bring them both closer and closer to the edge. He wanted to feel Harry lose control and clamp down on him. Keeping up the punishing pace, Draco reached between them and wrapped his fist around Harry’s cock, starting to jerk in time to his thrusts.

“Ahhh fuck,” Harry moaned, biting on his lip and thrashing under Draco. “So close,” he muttered, which spurred Draco to thrust harder and faster, driving them closer. A final hard thrust sent them over the edge as Harry came with a loud bellow and coated Draco’s hand and his stomach with the force of his release. The exquisite feeling of him clamping down hard on Draco’s cock sent him over the edge, and he lost control, flooding Harry’s arse with his own.

They were both panting as if they’d just finished Quidditch practice, and grinning happily. Carefully, Draco pulled out of Harry and muttered a quick cleaning charm before flopping back down beside him, brushing his sweaty fringe out of his eyes.

“So,” Draco drawled, feeling quite pleased with himself. “Did it live up to your expectations?”

Harry could only nod, feeling a blush stain his cheeks. Grinning, Draco accio’d the blankets and snuggled up to Harry. “Sleep, you’ll need it.” Obediently Harry drifted off, snuggled under the blankets with Draco.

Sometime after midnight Draco stood across the room in one of the hotel’s huge fluffy bathrobes and watched Harry sleep. The moonlight cast shadows across the bed, illuminating the man sleeping there. He couldn’t shake the feeling that tonight had changed them both, in ways that were not clear yet. He should get dressed and leave - he’d never spent a whole night with a client - but he couldn’t think of Harry in those terms. It felt like they’d been building up to tonight since they were eleven years old. 

“Draco?” a sleepy, sex rough voice called from across the room.

“I’m here,” he replied, smiling in the dark.

“Come back to bed,” that same sleepy, sexy voice called out, pulling back the covers. “I’m lonely.”  
It’s after midnight; I’m on my own time - why not, Draco thought, and unbelted the dressing gown, tossing it away. He climbed back into bed, pulling Harry to him and ravening that sexy body again until the room was filled with their lustful moans.


End file.
